1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting data storage devices in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and optical drives are used in electronic devices such as computers and servers. These data storage devices may be mounted in a bracket of an electronic device with a plurality of screws. But space in the electronic device is limited, particularly for mini personal computers. It is difficult to remove the date storage devices from the small electronic device when they need to be repaired.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.